The Luckster And The Detective
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set two years before the anime. Kyoko Kirigiri started her studies at Hope's Peak Academy and intends to excel in her studies, but is forced to put her academic career on hold upon discovering a secret drug trade at the school and intends to solve and stop the cartel from selling drugs to the students. She then enlists Makoto Naegi's aid after his "luck" saved her life.
1. Lucky Accident

**The Luckster And The Detective**

Hello, and welcome to my third Danganronpa fanfic. While "Survival In The City" was quite successful and "Enoshima's Erotic Escapades" is currently ongoing, I decided to try another fic since this series is quite one of my favorites and after re-watching the anime several times on my USB, it started to give me inspiration to try out another fic while awaiting the anime version of Danganronpa 2, which I hope it would be aired soon.

Right now an idea popped in to my mind and decided to set up a story wherein **Makoto Naegi** gets embroiled in a situation due to his "luck" and yet he gets to play a "lucky" - or "unlucky" - hero of this fic which some readers would relate, and this happened before the events of the game and anime.

At the same time the main characters for this fic will be Makoto Naegi and **Kyoko Kirigiri**. After watching episodes 7 towards 13, I find these two…well...have strong chemistry, and decided to pair them up, where they would slowly get close in which romance builds in. As to why the title, well...it was inspired from a 1987 American film, "**The Big Easy**", as this includes drugs as the main plot device which Kirigiri will be involved solving this kind of case...and Naegi inadvertently gets roped in.

This fic is set a two years before the start of the anime.

Lastly, why an M-rated fic? Aside from the violence that would be depicted here, there will be a love scene as well, though it'll be an integral part of the story, unlike others romance fics that uses hardcore ones.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the opening chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Rakkī Jiko**_

**Hope's Peak Academy**.

This is the school where the students attend to. To enroll, one must be top in their field of expertise and also must be a high school student. The students do not apply for the school but instead the school invites them. If they graduate from the school, they are almost certainly guaranteed for a successful life ahead. Students who attend the school are given the title "Super High School-Level".

Hope's Peak Private Academy is an exclusive, government-sanctioned school accepting only students with exceptional abilities. Its stated goal is to raise the future "hope" of the nation, and for that reason, it became known as "The Academy of Hope". It's a source of envy for average high schoolers, as it's common knowledge that one can gain great success in life just by being a Hope's Peak graduate. Certainly, many Hope's Peak graduates are now employed in high positions in every field of the professional world, so that statement is not an exaggeration.

There are two requirements to becoming a Hope's Peak student:

A) One must be currently enrolled in a high school and

B) One must super-excel at their field of expertise.

Hope's Peak doesn't hold any standard entrance exams, as the academy insists that the things tested by these kind of exams are meaningless for its purposes. Instead, students are scouted for by the academy's staff, who serve as both educators and researchers of extraordinary human ability. Some say Hope's Peak Academy's faculty members are much like parents, who made it their life's mission to find talent and nurture it in their children.

Hope's Peak Academy is not a traditional learning facility like other schools. It provides education for the talented, but at the same time it also researches that talent. The teaching staff aren't simple teachers. They're also scientists who research human talent. In order to provide even more funding for their experiments a special program was instated

Before any of the stories take place, Hope's Peak was a small-scale facility that could survive on a government subsidiary and graduate donations. The research was often blocked by a lack of resources, though. The school's steering committee was not satisfied with the state of the research, so they instituted the preparatory school system in order to bring in more money.

The gist of it is that the actual Ultimate students are affiliated with the main school, but there is now a separate facility attached to it, called a preparatory school. It's located on the west quarter of the campus, while the main school remains here in the east quarter, so we don't intermingle much. The prepatory school doesn't scout its students and it relies on a regular entrance exam to choose among applicants. The teachers are chosen the same way. The actual teachers of the main Hope's Peak are scientists who work and live at the school, while the prepatory school has regular teachers coming from outside.

Even though it's just a regular high-school, isn't it there was a flood of applications because a brand name is a powerful thing. People didn't care that it was just a preparatory school. The prestigious Hope's Peak Academy had finally opened its doors to the public.

Several high school students whose names were picked, mostly based on their area and level of expertise, and are now enrolled at the prestigious academy, and among those chosen was **Makoto Naegi**, who was given the title of "Super Highschool-Level Luckster" due to his name being picked due to sheer luck, though Naegi sees this as a "bad luck" since most of his moments in life was due to bad luck, with very few good luck events happened.

"_Really...how and why was my name drawn? Will I really make it in this academy...?_"

Nevertheless, Naegi adjusted well and through a stroke of luck, he managed well in his studies, and at the same time made friends with other classmates, though one of his classmates, Kyoko Kirigiri appeared, and remained, stoic as she is concentrating on her studies, though while he is not looking, she seemed to have developed some interest in him after he first interacted with her, and even though she at first sees him as a classmate, she is slowly finding him...interesting due to his good nature.

**-x-**

In the next few months things went well in the academy, until a series of incidents where students becoming unruly and started to cause some disturbances within the school and a few students became victims of mugging while the said students are starting to act erratically and even skipped classes and this in turn attracted Kirigiri's attention after she noticed that one of them showed a rather obvious clue - red eyes. This causes her to secretly approached her father, Jin, who is the academy's headmaster and the two began talking over something that made Jin feel uneasy.

"What? Some students have red eyes and are acting erratically?"

"Yes, dad...and based from what I deduced..."

"Yes...?"

"I think those are early signs of drug abuse..."

"This is a serious...no...if what you deduced is..."

"Please let me go and investigate..."

"Okay...leave it to me...just do your thing and don't let them caught you...and be careful..."

"I will, dad..."

Taking his daughter's word at heart, he agreed to her suggestion to allow her to skip some classes so that she can commence her secret investigation on why some of the students began to act rather erratic and showed signs of drug abuse. Jin was getting concerned that the school's reputation would get tarnished should word about the drug trade within Hope's Peak Academy spreads beyond the school grounds.

**-x-**

A few days later, Kirigiri began skipping classes as she began to stealthily went around the campus to see if she could find any activities that are related to drug trade and while she finds nothing so far, she noticed a high school students moving and acting suspiciously and she followed him where the chase led to a grassy lot near the fence of the academy where a a shady-looking man is waiting at the other side of the fence, and when the two men got close, they are seen exchanging packets, which Kirigiri, who managed to hid behind a thick bush, saw it, and immediately realized that it was the illegal and dangerous drug, **Methamphetamine**, and there she overheard the two guys talking over something.

"Here you go..."

"Thanks..."

"Glad I made deal with you..."Super Trader"...you sure know how to conduct business..."

"Your welcome...I really need to make some money..."

"Speaking of which..."

"Relax...I have the payment...but need a place..."

"Okay...let's meet after you left school..."

"Got it..."

After that, the two guys departed and Kirigiri overheard the conversation and waited in the bush until it is clear, and there she decided to tell her father what she discovered, and several minutes later, she found out that Jin is having an emergency meeting and she couldn't reach him so she has no option but to tail the academy student, who is known for his title of "**Super Highschool-level Trader**", and she managed to figure out which class he is in and which route he would take. She knew she can't let him get out of her sight and if she did, then things would get worst.

**-x-**

Several hours later, it was dismissal time, and the "Super High School-level Trader" is set to leave the academy to meet up with his drug supplier and is sort of in a hurry to get some supplies from his "source" while picking up his bag, which is revealed to be full of money which would serve as payment in exchange for getting a supply of the drug he was given, and while approaching the gates of the academy, he was accidentally bumped into a running Naegi, and both fell down while dropping their backpacks.

"Hey!"

"Ah...sorry!"

"Watch where you are going, you pipsqueak!"

"I apologize!"

"Asshole!"

"But..."

"Get lost before I kick your balls, you dickhead!"

"Geez..."

The "Super High School-level Trader" was livid and hurled explicit words at Naegi even tough the other teen apologized for what happened, and both teens picked up their bags and left the academy gate while Kirigiri sensed that she might have problems as both the "trader's" bag and Naegi are identical yet she chose to go after the "trader" as she intends to find out who is supplying him the drugs, then pin them down before calling the police so as to end the drug trade at Hope's Peak Academy.

Several minutes later, the "Super High School-level Trader" meets up with his supplier of drugs at a snack stand, and there the two meet up and began their transaction where the drug dealer opened a suitcase revealing various illegal drugs,such as "shabu", coccaine, heroin, marijuana and others, which the "Super High School-level Trader" is ecstatic and hurriedly opened his backpack, but to his surprise the contents were not money, but school supplies, such as notebooks, books and a lunchbox, and when he saw the ID, it is revealed that the bag he is carrying belonged to Makoto Naegi!

"What the...?!"

"Hey! Is this some kind of a joke?"

"I must've..."

"Don't fool with me!"

"Wait...my bag...that Naegi brat must've have it!"

"Is that a reason?"

"I'll get it...just you wait!"

"Come on...I'm on a hurry...!"

As the two argued, Kirigiri is watching nearby, and realized that Naegi is carrying the "trader's" bag, and she is compelled to go find her classmate, but then "luck" would intervene when Naegi is passing by the scene and there the "Super High School-level Trader" and the drug dealer saw Naegi carrying the bag, which they realized that the bag that Naegi is carrying is the bag where the stash of money is and the two began confronting the teen which resulted in a tense stand off while Kirigiri is forced to bide her time and see where this would lead to.

"Hey you!"

"What? I already apologized for..."

"Give me that bag!"

"This is my bag! You already have yours!"

"That bag is mine! Give it to me already!"

"This is my bag! You already got yours! All I have are my school supplies!"

"Give me the fucking bag!"

"Let go of me!"

As the "Trader" and the "Luckster" began to grapple over the bag, the drug dealer slowly brings out his gun, intending to shoot Naegi in order to get the bag, and by then Kirigiri came out of her hiding, and approached the drug dealer and uses a roundhouse kick that struck him on the face and fell down, then she kicked the gun so the drug dealer won't be able to pick it up. She then did a side kick on the "Trader" which causes him to release his hold over Naegi, but then the "Luckster" grabbed the "Detective" which caught her by surprise, which seconds later, a speeding van came and struck the "Super High School-level Trader" and the impact immediately killed him.

However, the van suddenly stopped and its window opened where a hail of bullets rained out and Kirigiri dragged Naegi to the ground to avoid the bullets while the drug dealer grabbed the suitcase and boarded the van before making a getaway, and there Kirigiri checked on Naegi to see if he is okay, while at the same time realizing that an organized cartel has somewhat found a way to sell drugs to the students of Hope's Peak Academy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I am..."

"That bag...it belonged to one of Hope's Peak Academy student..."

"That guy I bumped in to...he tried to grab my bag..."

"He's known as the "Super High School-level Trader"...and that bag you have is his..."

"Really?"

"It has a lot of cash...and some sachet of drugs..."

"Ehhh?"

After being told of why he was confronted by the two men, Naegi checked the bag and there he realized that the bag he was carrying belonged to the "Super High School-Level Trader" as the contents revealed to be a huge sum of money and a few sachets of illegal drugs, which Naegi realized that he unknowingly carried the wrong bag, and by then a passing police car came and saw Naegi holding the sachet and began questioning him which Kirigiri tries to vouch for him yet the cop told her that Naegi would have to come with him to the precinct to explain himself, and Naegi mentally wailed as "bad luck" struck him at the most inopportune moment.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter of this fic, and this is just the start, and though you may find it rather odd that this scene resembled a typical detective film that involves a detective making a move to investigate a cartel, this is just the start and I'll be building up the moment where suspense...and romance comes in. As usual Naegi's luck would kick in, though it was a bad one as he is being accused of wielding illegal drugs, but Kirigiri is going to make sure his name gets cleared.

More on how Naegi would get himself out of this mess, and what role is he going to play will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter will commence on how Kirigiri and Naegi would team up and start finding a way to figure out on how illegal drugs came from and who is supplying them to the students of Hope's Peak Academy.


	2. Formation of Tokyo Vice

**The Luckster And The Detective**

Okay...a few reviews, yet this is enough for me to get inspiration to bring in the second chapter, and this is where things start as Kirigiri and Naegi commence their team up and work together which foreshadows their working team that would happen in episodes 7-13 in the game and anime that would lead to Junko Enoshima's exposure as the mastermind in the "Hope's Peak Academy Mutual Killings".

Last chapter showed you how this story commences and Naegi's "luck" sends him in a bad situation and Kirigiri is trying to get him out, and in this chapter will result in Kirigiri and Naegi taking a leave from the academy to begin their "mission" on how to find this cartel and expose them before they take their hold on Hope's Peak Academy's students that would turn them into drug depended addicts. This is where our heroes' adventures start, and expect this to be full of mystery and suspense

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the opening chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

**_Ch. 2: Tōkyō Baisu no Keisei_**

**Tokyo Police Station**.

Makoto Naegi is inside the interrogation room and is being interrogated by policemen who picked up Naegi and are trying to get him to admit that he is trafficking in drugs which the "Luckster" reiterated that he got the wrong bag and stated that Kirigiri witnessed it all which they refused to acknowledge as they used the teen as a scapegoat to "clean" their record because of their failure to apprehend a suspect after word that the drug trade is picking up in their district and sees Naegi as a way to make themselves look good.

"Okay...stop wasting our time and say you're the one...!"

"But...!"

"You heard him...admit it!"

"Or else we'll charge you for perjury!"

"But I'm not a trafficker! That bag belonged to someone else!"

"Either you say you're the one or we'll lose our cool!"

"So don't try our patience..."

"I'm innocent!"

At the information desk, Kirigiri sensed that she is intentionally kept out from reaching Naegi and the police are refusing her statement and evidence that Naegi is innocent and suspect that some of the cops here may be connected to the cartel so she secretly sent a text message to her father and informed him of their current predicament, and soon Jin got the message and contacted one of his trusted confidants within the police force and have him sent to the precinct to fetch both Naegi and Kirigiri.

Back at the interrogation room, the cops began to resort physical interrogation to pressure Naegi into admitting which he steadfastly refused to give in and proclaimed his innocence which one of the cops began using a club to beat him down and urged the boy to admit that he owns the drugs which he refused, resulting in another beating, yet Naegi endured the beatings knowing that he is not guilty of any wrong doing but this made the corrupt cops resort to harsher beatings just to make the 16-year old boy "confess" to the crime.

After a few minutes, Naegi's upper torso was badly bruised while his face has bruises as well though his body is just moments away from giving in to the pain and the cops tells the boy to say "yes" but he refused knowing that they want to frame him, and by then Kirigiri barged her way in and saw what the cops' brutality are doing to her classmate and uses her martial arts skills to strike them away and stood in front of Naegi.

"That's enough!"

"Look. bitch...I told you to..."

"Look out!"

"AAIIYYAAHHH!"

"OW!"

"OOOFFF!"

"SHE KICKED MY FACE!"

"SOMEBODY SCREW THAT BITCH!"

The cops stood up and aimed their guns at Kirigiri, as other cops came after she got passed them earlier, and told the "Super High School-level Detective" that she is under arrest for "obstruction of justice" yet Kirigiri rebutted that they are in trouble for torturing an innocent boy and making falsified information by framing Naegi of a crime he did not committed, and a tense stand off ensued as she shielded the injured Naegi as the cops are closing in, and by then a dozen policemen from other precincts, accompanied by some reporters and photographers, arrived and witnessed the scene and by then they disarmed the corrupt cops and took pictures as evidence while Kirigiri tended to Naegi's injuries and was taken to a nearby hospital.

It turns out that the cops from another precinct were Jin Kirigiri's contacts and he sent them to assist Kyoko Kirigiri after getting her SOS text message about Naegi's situation and with the situation contained everything is now fine as later in the day the precinct where Naegi was wrongly arrested underwent a management change as the cops, as well as the officer in charge, were either sacked and/or demoted while an investigation is pending, while Kirigiri told her father what happened and there the father and daughter discussed even more on how to find the drug dealer who escaped and both figured that someone is protecting him .

In the end, Kyoko persuaded her father to allow her to take time off from the academy so that she can commence an undercover work to find the cartel and infiltrate it, but then asked a favor which made Jin a bit surprised when told of what her favor is, and is quite baffled as to why she asked for such a request, even though he felt that this might do little to help in his daughter's case.

"Eh? You want me to what?"

"Yes, dad..."

"Are you sure? Don't you think that's..."

"He is a fine choice for me..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...he is the reason why I'm still alive..."

"Very well...I accept...and I'll try to cover for you two..."

"Thank you, dad..."

While he didn't like the idea at first, he accepted his daughter's request and she thanked her father for accepting it before she leaves the academy and heads for the hospital where Naegi is confined, and there she asked the attending doctor how Naegi is doing, which he said that the boy will be recovering, which he would have to stay confined for a few days before being discharged, and there she and Naegi had a talk, which he is surprised when told of what is going to happen from this point onwards.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But...why me?"

"Because your "luck" saved my life..."

"But...all I get is "bad luck"..."

"But your "luck" is the reason why I'm still alive...and how the "Trader" is exposed as the one who delivered the drugs at Hope's Peak Academy..."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to..."

"Yes...and trust me...the headmaster will facilitate for our leave of absence..."

Naegi is surprised when told that he would be taking a leave from Hope's Peak Academy and work with Kirigiri in an undercover mission to find out about the drug cartel and who is supplying illegal drugs to the students at the academy and that both teens are to use assumed names and disguises in order to blend in after the drug dealer has seen Naegi and Kirigiri's faces. When asked why he is chosen as her partner, Kirigiri claimed that his "luck" saved her life and felt that his "luck" might help in solving this case though Naegi mentally wondered if his luck is good or not.

Nevertheless, she told him that Jin will vouch for them and that their undercover work will commence a week later so that Naegi would have time to recuperate after getting discharged from the hospital.

**-x-**

Twelve days later, Naegi arrived at the house of the Kirigiri family, though only Kirigiri is present as Jin is still at Hope's Peak Academy running the school while explaining that both Kyoko and Naegi are taking a "leave of absence", ans Naegi stood outside, Kirigiri stepped out of the house and is ready, where she greeted him and told him how the undercover operation is going to be executed, which Naegi wondered if this would work out believing his "luck" might put them in jeopardy, though she assured to him that as long as he stick to the plan things would work out, which she claimed that she hope it would.

"You're three minutes late..."

"Sorry..."

"Never mind..."

"..."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah...but...do you think my "luck" will be of help to you...?"

"Yes...and as long as you stick to my instructions...your "luck" will be handy..."

"O-okay..."

By then the two teens leave immediately and are now on their way to find the elusive cartel that has evaded police detection and made impact by hiring the now-deceased "Super High School-level Trader" in to selling drugs to students for them.

**-x-**

At Hope's Peak Academy, inside the conference room, Jin Kirigiri is talking to his fellow staff members and told them that his daughter and Naegi are taking a leave of absence from the academy in order to go undercover and find out as well as expose this drug cartel that is secretly using the students to sell illegal drugs for them, and this earned mixed reactions, some criticizing Jin for "spoiling" his daughter and some believed that Naegi is "useless" because of his so-called "luck" and urged Jin to expel Naegi, branding the ten boy for being an "excess baggage".

"Seriously, Jin..."

"Spoiling your daughter is one thing...but allowing her to take that Naegi- boy with her..."

"He's nothing but bad luck!"

"And that's why this "luck title" is worthless!"

"I say you expel that Naegi! He's a garbage!"

"If that's what you think of Makoto Naegi, then you're free to turn in your resignation papers!"

"Eh?"

"You can't...!"

However, Jin stick to his guns and reiterated that he knows what he is doing and will believe in his daughter and Naegi, verbally shooting down his colleagues for their selfish comments and assured to them that things will work out as well as it would save this academy's students from falling into drug dependence and send the cartel to jail and ending the drug trade that had just plagued the school, and the staff members resigned that Jin will keep his words and will have to wait and see if Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi would succeed in their mission.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter of this fic, though it focused mostly on Negi being given a hard time inside a pol;ice precinct and Kirigiri coming to his rescue, but nevertheless this set the events that will play in the next chapters, as the two teen students from Hope's Peak Academy are going to go undercover to find and expose the drug cartel that nearly succeeded in putting their drug trade hold on the school, and the "detective" is going to get clues and learn more about the cartel's MO with the assistance of the "luckster".

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will commence on how Kirigiri and Naegi would team up and start finding a way to figure out on how illegal drugs came from and who is supplying them to the students of Hope's Peak Academy.


	3. Interlude To An Undercover Investigation

**The Luckster And The Detective**

Okay...a few reviews, yet this is enough for me to get inspiration to bring in the third chapter, and this is where things start where the last chapter left off as Kirigiri and Naegi commence their team up and work together which will take them to several areas within Tokyo to hunt down drug dealers who are connected to a cartel that managed to infiltrate a student of Hope's Peak Academy.

Last chapter showed you how this story commences and Naegi's "luck" sends him in a bad situation and Kirigiri is trying to get him out, and this resulted in a brief melee with the corrupt police force, until the two teens are eventually cleared of the charges, and now in this chapter things will result in Kirigiri and Naegi taking a leave from the academy to begin their "mission" on how to find this cartel and expose them before they take their hold on Hope's Peak Academy's students that would turn them into drug depended addicts. This is where our heroes' adventures start, and expect this to be full of mystery and suspense

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the opening chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

**_Ch. 3: Karera no Otorisōsa ni Intārūdo_**

**Tokyo**.

Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri arrived and are now standing by at a snack bar as she told her partner that they are waiting for one of her "contacts" to arrive and there she will introduce to him so that he would know where to get information and clues as to where they would start in finding out about the cartel and which drug dealers are involved in distributing the drugs to students at Hope's Peak Academy, which Naegi nodded, as he wondered how their mission would turn out as this is his first time in doing something like this.

After several minutes the teens are approached by a pretty teenage girl, and to Naegi's confusion, she is dressed in a sexy Santa Clause suit and there Kirigiri introduced her as "Santa-Chan" and told him that Santa-Chan will be their "source of information" much to his surprise.

"Hello!"

"About time you arrived..."

"Huh? A girl in a Santa Claus suit? It's not even Christmas!"

"Naegi-kun...allow me to introduce to you...code name: Santa-chan."

"Please to meet you!"

"Umm...hello..."

"Have you brought information that we can use...?"

"Yes. Kiri-chan!"

"Let me hear it then..."

Like what Santa Claus does, Santa-Chan brought out something from her bag and revealed to be a huge map of Tokyo, where Kirigiri and Naegi glanced at the map where several "x" are marked at certain areas, where the marks are revealed to be certain business districts within Tokyo, which gave Kirigiri ideas on where to start looking for the cartel members. As naegi looked at the map, the scene shifts closer where you can see which areas are marked. They are:

- Akasaka

- Ikebukuro

- Roppongi

- Shinjuku

- Shibuya

- Shiodome

With six areas to choose from to begin their search, Naegi is a bit skeptical on how to find their target with the areas quite far from each of their destinations, but Santa-Chan assured to him that she has her "sources" and that she will give Kirigiri a call once she gets info and sights on the one that they are looking for, in which Kirigiri nodded as this would help in their search for the ones who are secretly distributing drugs to innocent students at Hope's Peak Academy and vowed to bring them down and bring them to justice, which Naegi wondered if they would succeed in this mission of theirs.

After that, Santa-Chan leaves and begins her role in providing help to Kirigiri and Naegi, and the two teens leave as she tells her partner that they are going to stroll around Tokyo while awaiting news from their "source", which Naegi nodded as he wondered what his fellow classmates think once they noticed that he and Kirigiri are absent from class.

**-x-**

At Hope Peak's Academy, the Class Of '78 are on a recess and noticed that both Kirigiri and Naegi are absent, with **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** complaining that the two are both out at the same time, which **Hifumin Yamada** suspected that the two are "believed to be secretly dating" which **Aoi Asahina** suspected it as well, with **Celestia Ludenberg** supporting the rumor and in turn caused **Sayaka Maizono** to get suspicious and worried since she has secret feelings for Naegi though **Sakura Ohgami** urged her classmates not to jump to conclusions and they should wait for the two to show up and from there they will ask Kirigiri and Naegi on why they were coincidentally absent at the same time.

"Naegi is absent...? And so is Kirigiri?"

"That's odd...absent at the same time...?"

"That's unacceptable! They must know that absence would affect their grades! They should practice healthy lifestyle so that they won't use sickness as an excuse not to attend classes!"

"Hmm...I bet Naegi and Kirigiri are secretly dating..."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Fu-fu-fu...Quite a gamble for Naegi-kun..."

"Everyone...let us not jump to conclusion..."

"Sakura-chan's right...once they attend again...that's when we're going to ask questions..."

"He's right..."

"Let's wait..."

"_Naegi-kun...are you really dating Kirigiri-san...? What about me? You're the reason why I gained strength...because I like you...!_"

By then a teacher arrived and told the students that class in now in session and the students prepare for their next lessons while hoping that Kirigiri and Naegi would attend the next day and ask them what happened, so that this would end the rumor and speculation about the two.

**-x-**

Back at Tokyo, after several hours, Kirigiri and Naegi stopped at a snack bar to rest after their search gave almost no results, though she is undaunted while Naegi sighed as he was a bit tired after walking for so long but then his "luck" came and seemingly gave him and Kirigiri a good one as Santa-Chan came and told them she has some "good news" as she managed to find a "source" on how, who and where they can get a lead on who is supplying illegal drugs to students and Kirigiri is all ears and is awaiting the info and Naegi asked if this "source" is an adult or a teenager and there Santa-Chan begins her "report" and there the two teens gave their views.

"Merry Christmas!"

"But it's not even December yet..."

"Calm down, Naegi-kun...Santa-chan...have you..."

"Yes, and this info I gained would benefit you two..."

"We are listening..."

"..."

"The cartel is operating within Roppongi...and is aided by one of your schoolmates...he's said to have a tag name of "Salesman"...who is a friend of "Trader"...whom you tried to take down but was ran over by a vehicle..."

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Tell us more, Santa-chan..."

Naegi is shocked while Kirigiri remained calm yet her eyes had a rather livid look when told by their "source of information" that a supplier of one the cartel they been seeking is situated within the Roppongi area, and the cartel is being aided by one of the students of Hope's Peak Academy, who is known by his tag name of "Super High School-level Salesman", and that he is a friend and cohort of the recently killed "Super High School-level Trader", and Kirigiri asked if she can take her and Naegi to the area where the cartel is doing their business and meetings though Naegi advises Kirigiri about it fearing that the "Salesman" might recognize them, yet she responded by saying that she has made some "counters" for such a situation.

Santa-chan nodded and began to lead the two teens as they head for Roppongi and the two teens are bracing themselves as they are about to meet with the cartel that are shipping illegal drugs and the "Super High School-level Salesman" which Kirigiri intend to find out who he is and find a way to expose him and the cartel for ruining the lives of the innocent youths due to their reckless distribution of their dreaded drugs.

**-x-**

At a local bar in Roppongi, the time now is 18:00 and the scene shifts inside where you can see a lot of people dining inside, and most of the patrons are businessmen and politicians alike, and are swooning with bar girls dressed in playboy outfits which resembled the ones you see in Las Vegas in USA, and there the scene slowly revealed that the "Super High School-level Salesman" is talking with some men in business attire, where a briefcase is being shown and when opened, it revealed a lot of illegal drugs, such as coccaine, LSD, Ecstasy, among others, and there the rogue Hope's Peak Academy student began his "business transaction" with the men, who turn out to be members of a notorious drug cartel.

"Hello, gentlemen..."

"Well, well...the "Trader" from Hope's Peak Academy..."

"You got something for us?"

"Hope it's worth out effort in seeing you..."

"I promise your times won't be in vain...after all...I'm a "Salesman"..."

"Then you have something we want?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good..."

"Let's get to business then..."

By then Kirigiri and Naegi arrived, wearing disguises such as wigs and sporting business-clad attires, and there she saw the "Super High School-level Salesman" handing cash to the men while receiving the drugs which she recognize him as she encountered him before and she is now sure that he is the one who had the recently deceased "Super High School-level Trader" do the selling at Hope's Peak Academy, and now this is her chance to solve the case and put an end to the cartel once and for all.

She whispered to Naegi and pointed to him that the teen talking to the unidentified men are the cartel members and advised him to act like they planned so as not to give him and herself away, which Naegi nodded as the two teens began their work and approached the group where the "Super High School-level Salesman" is still talking to the cartel members, and when the two teens arrived and "introduced" themselves as "potential distributors", both the "Salesman" and the cartel members listened as Kirigiri used persuasive means to convince them that she wants to do business with them, slowly earning their trust.

Naegi remained quiet throughout the discussion but then the "Salesman" approached him and attempts to converse with him seeing that he is Kirigiri's "assistant" and the "Luckster" sticks to the plan and does his best to "mingle" with the suspect, which worked so far, having earned the "Salesman's" "friendship", which Naegi managed to conceal his true identity so as not to jeopardize his and Kirigiri's mission.

"You sure are young...you intend to make money this young?"

"Ehe-he-he...yes...I want to earn money the shortcut way..."

"How about you hang out with me? I can help you earn a lot of Yen...and if your lucky...american Dollars...straight from "Uncle Sam"..."

"Really...? I don't know...what if..."

"Stick with me...and you will see..."

"Er.."

"Want me to treat you to some beer?"

"Ah...no thanks..I'm..."

The "Salesman" felt he has found friendship in the disguised Naegi and offered to treat him with "good stuffs" such as food and drink (i.e. beer, wine), though Naegi politely declined the offer, but then Naegi's "bad luck" struck as he accidentally hit a mug of wine which spilled on the "Salesman's" lap, and though he apologized, the "Salesman" stated that it is alright and grabbed a napkin to wipe off the stain, unknowingly dropping his cellphone, which fell on the floor and Kirigiri secretly took by using her foot to drag it towards her.

The "meeting" went well as the "Salesman" and the cartel are pleased with how the discussion went on, while Kirigiri managed to keep them from noticing Naegi, who secretly removed his foot from his shoes to use his toes to place the fallen cellphone inside his shoe, and then pretended to fix his shoe when in reality he took the cellphone and turned it off and then placing it inside his socks before composing himself. After that Kirigiri managed to earn the cartel's trust and secured a way for her and Naegi to gain access to the cartel's business before ending the meeting.

As Naegi and Kirigiri leaves, the "Super High School-level Salesman" frantically searched for his cellphone at the area he was sitting earlier, unaware that Naegi took it with him and had no idea that the two undercover teens are now on the way in figuring out what the "Salesman's" contact numbers on his cellphone are about to be pried by "prying eyes".

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter of this fic, though it focused mostly on Kirigiri and Naegi mixing with the cartel members, and yet it introduced a sub-villain in the form of the "Super High School-level Salesman" who turn out to be a rogue student from Hope's Peak Academy, and the story is now picking up after Naegi's "luck" kicked in and allowed him and Kirigiri to acquire their first clue to infiltrating the cartel.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will continue on how Kirigiri and Naegi would get their way in to the cartel's "warehouse" of drugs while remaining in undercover to get close to their target while the "Super High School-level Salesman" slowly developed an interest in Kirigiri while Naegi is having trouble of his own...


	4. Drunken Luckster

**The Luckster And The Detective**

Okay...a few reviews, yet this is enough for me to get inspiration to bring in the third chapter, and this is where things start where the last chapter left off as Kirigiri and Naegi commence their team up and work together in which they are going to download the contents of the cellphone that Naegi secretly took from the "Super High School-level Salesman". Once they have what they need, they are going to take steps to get evidences to pin them down and put the cartel away, but then the pair encountered some trouble, which Naegi gets the burden once you read the chapter below.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Yotta no Koun_**

**Roppongi..**.

The scene shifts inside a room of a rented inn where Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri arrived and are now examining the cellphone after Kirigiri removed the sim card and replaced it with a spare one so that the "Salesman" won't be able to trace it while at the same time she managed to deactivate its GPS system, and thus she and Naegi can hook the cellphone's contents on her laptop that she brought and are now about to open it when a knock on the door is heard and Naegi went to check it out, and as he opened it, the person standing outside is none other than Santa-Chan.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Whoa!"

"Santa-Chan's here!"

"Good to see you...thank you for answering my call..."

"No problem, Kyoko-chan!"

"_I wonder why she always dresses like Santa Clause..._"

"Please come in...I have something for you...you too, Naegi-kun..."

"Here I come!"

Kirigiri nodded as Santa-chan came in and there the trio assembled at the bed where Kirigiri opened the laptop and then uses a USB cable that links the cellphone and the laptop and there they slowly downloaded a list of possible contacts of the cartel members along with their contact numbers and which places they frequented, and there the trio have an idea on where the possible shipments of the illegal drugs can be found and hidden and Kirigiri began printing it on a portable printer that she brought, and after printing them she gave each one to Naegi and Santa-chan and told the two that they need to split up and see if the places they are about to go would be the ones where the shipments are hidden and about to be distributed to the would-be victims.

After that, Kirigiri returned the sim card to the cellphone and reactivated the GPS system while it is still turned off and there she assigned Naegi to return it to the bar where the "Salesman" frequented so that he won't suspect that the cellphone has been tampered with, which Naegi nodded while Santa-Chan took her leave as she is to commence what Kirigiri assigned her to, and from there Kirigiri began to examine the list she printed to see if there are any connections to Roppongi's police force as she began to suspect that the cartel is so active that it's strange that the police there "unbelievably" didn't notice it.

**-x-**

At the bar where he and Kirigiri went yesterday, Naegi (now in his usual disguise), went inside and sat at the area where he and Kirigiri sat on and secretly turns on the cellphone and puts it between the couch seats so as to make it appear that the "Salesman" had accidentally place it there so he won't suspect a thing, and seeing that things are quite clear, Naegi is about to take his leave when the "Super High School-level Salesman" arrive and saw the "Super High School-level Luckster" about to leave so he approached him so he can chat with the disguised Naegi, much to Naegi's apprehension that he might "give away" himself.

"Yo, Mako Nago!"

"Ah, it's you..."

"Quite a surprise to bump in to you...!"

"Yeah, I guess...well..I should be going now..."

"Whoa...hold on...since your here...let's chat and drink for a while...don't worry...it's my treat..."

"Um...really...you don't have to..."

"Come on...it'll be okay..."

"_Oh no...! Bad luck struck me...!_"

* * *

*****Last chapter I forgot to mention Kirigiri and Naegi's "undercover aliases", so here is what they are referred to while in front of the cartel:

- Kirigiri (**Koko Kilgil**)

- Naegi (**Mako Nago**)

* * *

As the two sat, the "Salesman" accidentally sat on the spot where his cellphone is hidden and he saw it, and is overjoyed to see that it was there, and took it, seeing that it was safe and untouched, though he is unaware that his cellphone has already been tampered with and to celebrate his "relief" he began to call the waiter and ordered some food...and some sake, which Naegi politely declines, yet the "Salesman" insisted that it is okay as this is what and how business is carried out, and Naegi secretly presses the "record" button of his tape recorder that he hid inside his shirt in case their conversation might reveal some invaluable info from the "Salesman's" mouth.

"You know...I like you..."

"Eh? Are you...?!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! No...I didn't mean that! I mean that you sure have the guts! So young and yet you're willing to take risks just to earn lots of money!"

"Yeah..."

"And since you wanted to earn big-time, I'll be willing to show you the "ropes", how things work when you're making business with the big guys!"

"Really...?"

"Yes, really..."

"Okay...tell me..."

As the minutes passed by, the "Salesman" unknowingly revealed the areas where the shipments usually go before the cartel members give the drugs to their distributors and stated that they even have the corrupt cops under their pockets, and Naegi mentally realized that Kirigiri is right and confirms that the police are the cartel's protectors and he recorded the conversation, and Naegi decided to play along by claiming that he wished he could earn faster than the usual method, and the "Salesman" promised that he will help Naegi earn a lot of Yen, and even gave him a paper where the lists of corrupt Diet members are written and that they are amendable to any price that would help in their careers.

Naegi took it and is considering leaving the scene and tell Kirigiri about it but then the waiter arrived and serves the food and sake, and Naegi mentally wailed as he never drank a sake before, fearing he might get drunk which he mentally blames his "bad luck" for getting him in to this new mess, but then he hadn't gotten the time to rebut as the "Salesman" began to give Naegi a glass and the two began toasting and eating, to "celebrate" in getting his cellphone back.

At first Naegi tries to decline but the "Salesman" was insistent until he had the glass placed on Naegi's lips and the "Luckster" accidentally sips the sake, and this had an effect on him, and he started to get a bit drowsy, and tries to decline but the "Salesman" kept on with the conversation while forcing Naegi to drink more sake and within the next minutes Naegi is slowly reaching his limits yet he was able to keep himself alert but then the situation shifts as another topic was brought in on the conversation.

"Say, Nago..."

"Huh? What?"

"That chick you're serving..."

"Hmm...?"

"Koko Killgill!"

"Who? What? Oh yeah...her..."

"I think I like her...maybe considering taking her to bed...you know..."deflower" her..."

"Eh?"

Despite feeling the effects of the alcohol, Naegi was able to understood what the "Salesman" is talking about – Kirigiri. The "Salesman" appeared to be interested in her though he also stated that he is considering having a "one-night stand" with her and Naegi almost went overboard as he felt that the "Salesman" sees Kirigiri as a "sexual object" for her yet he had to restrain himself as he didn't want to give himself away and came up with a claim that Kirigiri is busy with "business" and has no time for entertaining guys, which the "Salesman" thinks that his charms would win over her.

Feeling shaky and wanting to give the info he got to Kirigiri, Naegi claimed that he has to leave at once or else Kirigiri would scold him and cost him his job, which the "Salesman" felt that it is okay as he got his cellphone back but asks him how he could face her as he is starting to reek with the scent of sake and Naegi came up with an alibi and waved at him as he takes his leave, though he is shaking while walking due to his drunkness, and hailed a taxi and there the teen told the driver to take him to his destination, which the driver agreed to, while mentally berating him for drinking in broad daylight, seeing that he is underage despite the disguise.

"Yes, sir...?"

"Take me...to the...inn...hic!"

"Hey...you're drunk?"

"Er...no...hic!"

"Fine."

"Thanks...hic!"

"_Jezz...the youth today...drinking while underage..._"

"hic!"

**-x-**

At the rented inn, the time now is 18:00, and Kirigiri had just finished her stealth investigation on the various local and political authorities who are involved with the cartel and she couldn't believe that what she found out was this worst and all she needed now is some evidence to pin them down, but for now she couldn't risk exposing herself yet and she needed more "physical evidence" to have the media see this and right now she'll have to stick with befriending the "Salesman" and see if there would be a chance to call her father and have him call his contacts to form a raiding team so as not to alert the corrupt Roppongi police force.

By then, a knock on the door is heard and as Kirigiri opened it, she is slightly surprised to see Naegi, and she can smell the scent of alcohol on his body, just as Naegi slumped on her, causing her to blush involuntarily as she could feel his weight, and there she slowly assisted him towards the bed and there he gave her the recorded conversation with the "Salesman" and as she listened to it, Naegi slowly removed his clothes until clad in his brief, and when she turn around, she raised an eyebrow at the sight before her as Naegi told her about what happened earlier.

"Really? That's what happened?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm surprised that you managed to keep yourself together..."

"Blame it on my "luck"..."

"And now he wants to "woo" me and take me to his bed..."

"That guy is no more than a maniac..."

"And yet you managed to get the list..."

"Yeah..."

Kirigiri remained calm after hearing about the "Salesman's" intention to woo her and she replied that she will simply turn him down, and as she finished listening to the recording she turned around to see Naegi asleep, as he succumbed the the alcohol's effects and she glances at him, wondering how and why he ended up in a situation like this, but nevertheless, she is thankful that his "luck" enabled him to get some valuable information, and while she should leave him alone, something inside her tells her that she shouldn't, and sighed as she is compelled to do this.

"I guess it can't be helped..."

Kirigiri went to the bathroom to get a basin of water and a washcloth and went to bed where she started to drench the washcloth in water and began to wipe his body to remove the scent of sake, which she wondered how Naegi is able to come here and give her vital information despite being under the sake's influence, and while she is washing his upper body, she can hear Naegi murmuring while sedated, which she blushed involuntarily again while at the same time feeling flattered at his "unconscious" remarks.

"Kirigiri-san...be careful...of that "Salesman"..."

Kirigiri sighed but nevertheless she continued to wash away most of his upper body and is now about to wash his lower body, and after washing his stomach area, she is about to go lower, and she glanced at his "middle spot" and noticed he is in his brief, and at first she wanted to ignore washing THAT area but then she decided to go along with it, so she pulled his brief off, and with to her surprise, when she exposed his male organ it suddenly rose up to full life, growing erect with such suddenness that it caused her eyebrows to climb as she unknowingly marveled at the size and firmness he displayed there. Moreover, she noted that Naegi's "spot" is fully shaved.

"!"

Kirgiri mentally gasped, wondering what could have caused him to have such a reaction. Naegi was sedated, possibly asleep and dreaming. She may not be a nurse but she do have knowledge on how the male body works, especially in the MALE part of the body. She speculated that this may be among the effects of alcohol on the body of the person, and being that Naegi is 16, this may be among the possible reasons, hence the current scenario.

Still, Kirigiri sighed and tries to ignore the presence before her and began to wash his hips with the washcloth before going for his thighs, and yet her eyes traveled and saw his erection throbbing back and fro, and there she unconsciously stared at Naegi's hard-on, slowly marveling at the pulsing shaft and bulbous head throbbing before her eyes with a curious life all of its own. She hesitated, fascinated by the sight of the thing and moved in some unfathomable way to want to reach out and touch it.

But at the last moment she stopped, blushing as she realized that she almost got "suckered" and proceeded to wash his body with the washcloth, and when she washed most of it, her eyes glance at his erection, and decided to wash it as well and so, with great reluctance, hand moved of its own volition to cover his hard shaft with the washcloth, and she blushed upon feeling its smooth shape and the way it bobbed slightly to the brief contact.

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow as Naegi made a soft moan as her whole hand, covered in washcloth, began to move as she caressed his organ, cleaning it, then put her hand around it and felt along the shaft, stroking it gently until she felt it harden like a rod of iron. At first she ignored it knowing that he is fully sedated due to the alcohol he took, so him waking up like this is no problem, and she continued to stroke him, feeling his erection hardening further and as the minutes passed by, she continued to rub his penis via the washcloth and she then realized that she is caressing him for the past several minutes. As she removed the washcloth, her eyes saw his arousal, throbbing non-stop, and the sight alone was almost mesmerizing, and this made her unconsciously gazed by the sight of Naegi's erection throbbing and throbbing, so much so that she was startled when his "essence" spurted out, catching her by surprise almost struck her face and instead it shot upward and landed on his belly, some on her hand.

"!"

Kirigiri blushed involuntarily at the awkward situation she is in, but nevertheless she checked on Naegi and sees that the alcohol scent is almost gone and she covered Naegi's naked body with the blanket and she went to the bathroom to wash her hands, and in a matter of hours she took supper and then made plans on what to do for tomorrow before she settles down fr the night, and prepares to tell Naegi what she figured out from the recordings he gave as well as to tell him why he slept naked under the blanket.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter of this fic, though it focused mostly on Kirigiri and Naegi having a rather "brief making out" even though he is technically asleep due to the unintentional drunkness, but nevertheless, Naegi managed to "earn" his way and made the "Super High School-level Salesman" spill some of the "beans" about the cartel's activities all thanks to Naegi's "luck" kicking in and this allowed him and Kirigiri to acquire their first clue to infiltrating the cartel.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will continue on how Kirigiri and Naegi would get their way in to the cartel's "warehouse" of drugs while remaining in undercover to get close to their target, in which they gained access to the drugs' whereabouts...


	5. Two New Informants

**The Luckster And The Detective**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Dangaronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Okay...a few reviews, yet this is enough for me to get inspiration to bring in the third chapter, and this is where things start where the last chapter left off as Kirigiri and Naegi commence their team up and work together in which they are going to download the contents of the cellphone that Naegi secretly took from the "Super High School-level Salesman". Once they have what they need, they are going to take steps to get evidences to pin them down and put the cartel away, but then the pair encountered some trouble, which Naegi gets the burden once you read the chapter below.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 5: _****_Atarashī Jōhō Teikyō_**

**_Last night…_**

The scene shows that Kirigiri stripped a then-drunk Naegi naked and there Kirigiri sighed but nevertheless she continued to wash away most of his upper body and is now about to wash his lower body, and after washing his stomach area, she is about to go lower, and she glanced at his "middle spot" and noticed he is in his brief, and at first she wanted to ignore washing THAT area but then she decided to go along with it, so she pulled his brief off, and with to her surprise, when she exposed his male organ it suddenly rose up to full life, growing erect with such suddenness that it caused her eyebrows to climb as she unknowingly marveled at the size and firmness he displayed there. Moreover, she noted that Naegi's "spot" is fully shaved.

"!"

Kirgiri mentally gasped, wondering what could have caused him to have such a reaction. Naegi was sedated, possibly asleep and dreaming. She may not be a nurse but she do have knowledge on how the male body works, especially in the MALE part of the body. She speculated that this may be among the effects of alcohol on the body of the person, and being that Naegi is 16, this may be among the possible reasons, hence the current scenario.

Still, Kirigiri sighed and tries to ignore the presence before her and began to wash his hips with the washcloth before going for his thighs, and yet her eyes traveled and saw his erection throbbing back and fro, and there she unconsciously stared at Naegi's hard-on, slowly marveling at the pulsing shaft and bulbous head throbbing before her eyes with a curious life all of its own. She hesitated, fascinated by the sight of the thing and moved in some unfathomable way to want to reach out and touch it.

But at the last moment she stopped, blushing as she realized that she almost got "suckered" and proceeded to wash his body with the washcloth, and when she washed most of it, her eyes glance at his erection, and decided to wash it as well and so, with great reluctance, hand moved of its own volition to cover his hard shaft with the washcloth, and she blushed upon feeling its smooth shape and the way it bobbed slightly to the brief contact.

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow as Naegi made a soft moan as her whole hand, covered in washcloth, began to move as she caressed his organ, cleaning it, then put her hand around it and felt along the shaft, stroking it gently until she felt it harden like a rod of iron. At first she ignored it knowing that he is fully sedated due to the alcohol he took, so him waking up like this is no problem, and she continued to stroke him, feeling his erection hardening further and as the minutes passed by, she continued to rub his penis via the washcloth and she then realized that she is caressing him for the past several minutes. As she removed the washcloth, her eyes saw his arousal, throbbing non-stop, and the sight alone was almost mesmerizing, and this made her unconsciously gazed by the sight of Naegi's erection throbbing and throbbing, so much so that she was startled when his "essence" spurted out, catching her by surprise almost struck her face and instead it shot upward and landed on his belly, some on her hand.

**_The next morning…_**

The scene shifts inside the bedroom as morning arrived, and there Naegi woke up, seemingly recovered from being drunk and got up, just as Kirigiri got up as well, and he greeted her, which she did in return, and there he slowly noticed his whole body feeling cold, and is shocked to find himself buck naked and is exposed before Kirigiri, in which he frantically grabbed the blanket to cover himself.

"WWWWAAHHH!"

"..."

"SORRY! I''M SORRY!"

"..."

"Really, I..."

"It's okay..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

However, Kirigiri was looking aside, though she is blushing as she recalled what she did last night and not wanting to cause Naegi some discomfort, she told him that he was drunk and and secretly strip him naked and wash his body to remove the excess scent of alcohol, which Naegi blushed deeply though Kirigiri assured to him that she didn't "touch him" anywhere else, in which he blushed further, apologizing to her for causing much trouble, though she assured to him that it is okay as what he did gave them a break on how to infiltrate the cartel's warehouse.

By then a knock on the door is heard and Naegi frantically went to the closet to get some spare clothes, and after some three minutes Kirigiri opened the door, where it is revealed that Santa-Chan is there and she greeted them in her usual greeting.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Santa-chan..."

"You have some news?"

"Yup!"

"Why not come in?"

"Sure, sure...I'm coming in!"

"..."

"Merry Christmas, Naegi-kun!"

After some discussion, Santa-chan then introduces her to two of her "secret scouts", two female teenagers, though like Santa-chan, they dressed up in a cosplay fashion. The two girls introduced themselves as "**Queen Elizabeth**" and "**Mary Shelley**"; Elizabeth is dressed like the "Queen of England" while Mary is dressed like a scientist claiming to be the "descendant of the creator of Frankenstein Monster". Naegi was sweat-dropped at the appearance of the two girls although Kirigiri seemed to not mind it as long as the two can perform their jobs without blowing up their cover.

By then the five teens assembled at the dining table and began their discussion on what steps they should take in exposing the cartel and their political cohorts and protectors to the public, while at the same time are considering other means of exposing them without compromising Naegi and Kirigiri's undercover statuses, in which Kirigiri recalled what Naegi told him about the "Super High School-level Salesman's" intention of wooing and possible "bedding" her, which Naegi felt it was a touchy subject.

However, Mary Shelley suggested that Kirigiri should let "Salesman" get close to Kirigiri so that if he lets his guard down he might let her ask him favors and he might give them some vital clues and evidences that would lead to the cartel's downfall, and Kirigiri felt a bit of challenge as she wanted to crack this case, and after some thought she considered that option though Naegi is a bit worried and there Elizabeth started to get suspicious and Santa-chan began teasing him.

"...then perhaps I should let "Salesman" have his way with me..."

"Eh? Are you sure, Kirigiri? He might take advantage of you...!"

"Oh...so concerned...you like Kirigiri-chan...?"

"Eh?"

"Don't deny it...you like her..."

"You misunderstood!"

"I don't!"

"You do..."

"I don't!"

Naegi blushed and tries to defend himself yet laughter echoed the room except for Kirigiri, and she tells everyone to shape up and asks the three girls if they have find anything useful in their planned stakeout in which Queen Elizabeth stated that her "reliable sources" told her that aside from Hope's Peak Academy, other prestigious schools were also been "infiltrated" by the cartel, and one of them is a prestigious school in Shibuya, where many rich teenagers were unknowingly got hooked to high-potential drugs when partying, and claims that she knows of a place where the "party drugs" are kept.

By then Kirigiri told Naegi to contact the "Salesman" to arrange a meeting so that she can make plans on how to leak evidences of the cartel's activities to the higher authorities, which Naegi reluctantly did as instructed.

**-x-**

At Shibuya, Kirigiri and Naegi are waiting outside a bar where they are waiting for their "mole" to arrive, and there the "Super High School-level Salesman" arrive, and is happy that he gets a chance to "get close" to Kirigiri, unaware that she is just using him to get inside the cartel's business, which would eventually be the "Salesman's" eventual downfall.

"Nago! Killgill!"

"Hi!"

"..."

"Good to see you...especially you, Ms. Killgill..."

"I have a favor to ask you..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

"Anything for you, honey-pie!"

"Very well..."

As the "Salesman" appeared happy that she is willing to "entertain" him, he did not notice that Kirigiri is smirking as she gets the chance to see what lies ahead now that there is a chance to expose the cartel and their political and law-abiding protectors for causing the drug menace to society, with Naegi a bit intimidated at seeing her smirk, while at the same time slowly finding himself drawn to her, as the three of them are heading towards the cartel's secret drug shipment hideout located within Shibuya.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter of this fic, though it focused mostly on Kirigiri and Naegi meeting with Santa-chan and two new "agents" in their bid to disrupt and expose the cartel, while Kirigiri is now making risks by letting the "Salesman" accept make advances towards her and this made the "Super High School-level Salesman" spill some of the "beans" about the cartel's location all thanks to Naegi's "luck" kicking in and this allowed him and Kirigiri to acquire their first major clue to infiltrating the cartel.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will continue on how Kirigiri and Naegi would get their way in to the cartel's "warehouse" of drugs while remaining in undercover to get close to their target, in which they gained access to the drugs' whereabouts...


End file.
